headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Crimea/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in 5.5 Update with St. Helena, TV Costume, and Lei Costume. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Crimea has light colored skin, and kind of resembles an old man. He also has short, gray hair and a thick, gray mustache. He has black, big ears and a regular size nose. He also has a relaxed and focused expression. Power Button Appearance Crimea's eyes will get bigger and his expression will go from relaxed to very focused and awake. He will also hold a black remote. Every 3 seconds, Crimea will throw the remote, making the opponent unconscious if he/she touches it. Power Shots Crimea has 2 power shots and a counter attack. Satellite Shot (Air Shot) Crimea's air shot is called the Satellite Shot. A big, white satellite will appear in the air, going from out of the screen to high in the air. The satellite will make a charging sound, like it's charging up. The satellite will shoot a long ray that starts out thin and progressively gets thicker. If the opponent touches the ray, he/she will get pushed back and possibly be unconscious. The ray then shoots back into the satellite, and then shoots another ray that looks exactly the same as the first one. But this time, the ray has the ball. If the opponent touches the ball, he/she will disappear for 4 seconds, giving Crimea an open goal. TV Shot (Ground Shot) Crimea's ground shot is called the TV Shot. Three TV's will appear, one on top of the other. Then, the screen on the ground TV will light up and show a TV show that we can only remotely see (Get it? Remotely?). This will make the opponent unconscious for a couple seconds if he/she is in front of the TV when it lights up. The top TV will light up and have another show on. This will make the opponent disappear for 1.5 seconds, giving the opponent a little, but just enough time to dodge the next TV, or the middle one. If they are in front of it, they will have their controls reversed for 5 seconds. Cable Shot (Counter Attack) Crimea's counter attack is called the Cable Shot. He yells, "CABLEEEEE!" and a cable box appears. He then picks it up and throws the box at a 45 degree angle into the air. It then comes down in a 45 degree angle, dropping towards the goal. If the opponent touches the wire connected to the cable box, he/she will be electrocuted and be burnt to ashes for 4 seconds, giving Crimea an open goal. Unlock Requirements Win Death Mode with at least 500 goals or pay 7,100,000 points. Costume: TV Costume Crimea wears the TV Costume. Every 4 seconds, a light will appear on the TV screen. The light will shoot a ray out of the screen, shining on the opponent's side of the field. It's thick coming out of the screen and thick near the screen, but it progressively gets thinner into a ray of medium thickness. If the opponent is in the ray, he/she will disappear and appear on the screen for 4 seconds. This is an S rank costume that you get from beating the Cyborg in survival, and you can unlock it for 2,500,000 points. * Speed: +5 * Kick: +2 * Jump: +6 * Dash: +2 * Power: +3 Trivia * Crimea is a small Southeast European region invaded by Russia but belongs to Ukraine. It's located in the Black Sea. Also, it shares borders with Ukraine and Russia. * Almost 100 broadcasters and around 1,200 publications are registered in Crimea, and Crimea's first Tatar-owned, Tatar-language TV launched in 2006. That's the reason for the idea. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275